The Nightmare
by smithy forever
Summary: Discord finds a filly on nightmare night. he finds out pretty quick she is different.


**The nightmare**

 _Hope this cheers you up Aaron L Rikley_

 **It all started on the 31** **st** **October. It was dark and there she laid; her mother abandoned her, left her to die, no pony wanted her; she was a monster. A strange twisted creature appeared out of the darkness and saw her. "What monster would leave this filly?" he looked around no pony in site. The decorious took her home to his chaotic castle. As she grew Discord noticed Melody's powers, she was no usual pony. The thing Discord loved most about Melody was her thirst for blood. "Daddy, I want to play" discord looked down at the five year old and summoned a play mate. Melody walked over to the young colt and said "say your last words!" the young colt tried to run but Discord stopped him. Then Melody pulled out a knife and stabbed him 18 times. Discord stood over her "did you have fun?" the young filly jumped up and down, she didn't talk much. Discord smiled "go inside my little abomination" he said whilst picking up the bloody corpse. Discord chopped up the body and threw it with the others. 3 weeks later Melody looked up at Discord and smile, Discord knew exactly what she wanted he summed a new play mate this time she dissected her, pulling out her intestines then ripping out her heart and holding it in her hoof squeezing it. The blood trickling down her leg, she stuck her hooves in to the body and closed her eyes enjoying the moment. There was a knock at the door "sweetie time to stop now" with a click of his claw and the body was gone and Melody was clean. Discord opened the door to find Fluttershy. He rubbed his neck "flutters its not a good time" he knew the way melody was feeling what if she hurt Fluttershy. Weeks later Melody got out of the castle and killed half of ponyville including discords one true love. Discord found her ripping apart trixie her blood showering Melody. She turned around to see discord she held out her hooves "daddy" discord couldn't look at her, this hurt melody so she when back on her rampage. She killed the whole of ponyville. Discord protected her from what was to come. Princess Celestia was quickly informed of the tragedy the star pupil butchered. Celestia wanted the murder to be found at once. Discord thought about handing melody over. This is when the nightmare started. Discord built a paradise for him and melody he would summon playmates for her all day. She would kill them; one day discord notice melody had stop using tools to kill her pray. She was using her magic; discord was more concerned about this because the princess would be able to track magic. "Melody come inside now!" discord bellowed the young mare complied with his request and trotted inside. It was already too late princess celestia had already found the pony who murdered a whole town. Discord was fast asleep when they took her, she was only nine and the poor filly couldn't fight it. When discord woke up he teleported straight to canterlot and found princess celestia strapped down on a metal table. The first thing melody did was cut off her wings. The princess screamed in agony, blood spurted all over melody's face. Then melody shaved the alicorns mane and tail off. Then she cut celestia open; she was still conscious and let out a scream that filled equstria. Melody pulled out a rusted blade a cut out the princess heart and put inside a crystal box. She then pulled out celestia's intestines and wrapped them around her like a scarf. She giggled; she rubbed Tia's blood all over her body. When she had finished with celestia she moved on to Luna. She waited until night fall then she took down her pray. She cut Luna's head clean off and put it on a pike for all of canterlot to see. Melody then dragged the rest of the body inside and danced with it. Discord watched the "my little abomination" he the sighed "I knew this day would come" he said blowing his nose. Melody the killed the rest of the royal guard and then she moved on to Manehatten. Killing Rarity who was there on business, she cut off Rarity's mane and tail and made herself a wig. Just leaving her body on the stage, where aunt rarity had always belonged. She soon calmed down after killing Manehatten and fell in discords arms. Discord looked down at melody so innocent, her blood red coat and fiery mane. That was his daughter and he had to protect her. Discord simply clicked his fingers and the couple was at home. He put her to bed and left the room. When she woke up she trotted downstairs to find discord writing "oh morning sweetie" discord said smiling. "Daddy what are you doing?"**

" **I'm planning your play house of horror" he said rubbing his claw and his paw together.**

" **That sounds fun daddy" she said jumping up and down. Then discord clicked his fingers and it appeared, a small hut with blood dripping down the sides. Melody looked at it "a bit small" discord looked down at her. He just pointed to the door, melody trotted up to the door and it swung open by its self. The hut was bigger on the inside. Then a brown stallion randomly appeared and trotted inside, he started rambling about time lord technology but melody got board and decided to Slater the fellow. She ripped off that ugly green tie first then she cut off his ears blood pouring out all over her. She cackled then she ripped the stallion's rear legs off and stuck them on her head. She then felt hungry so she took one of the legs off her head and started to eat it "stallions are to stringing" she said slicking out her tongue. As she got older she killed even more her favourite thing to do was the intestine scarf or bath in her prays blood. Discord looked out the window to see Melody in a pool of her own blood "WHAT HAPPENED!" discord screamed. she turned to him and said "I wanted to feel the pain of death" discord tried to use his magic to save her but he was way too emotional. Melody was going to die and then there was a bright white light and there was princess celestia. "Am I dead?" she didn't reply, could it be a dream? Melody's eyes opened to find discord looming over her in floods of tears "my sweet little melody" he said opening his eyes to find her missing. A note was left on the kitchen table.** _That pink princess of love is still alive. Not for much longer_ **discord read the note the smiled.**

 **Meanwhile on a train, Melody was sitting there quite content reading a book until the train stopped. She looked up and saw a shimmering crystal palace "I'm here" she cackled. She slowly trotted around the crystal empire and then she stopped dead in her tracks. Flash sentry was in her way "excuse me miss" he said standing to attention ,melody looked at him and tilted her head and then discord appeared and said "she is with me" flash walked off. Discord looked down at his daughter and smiled "go and get her" teleporting her inside the crystal palace. She soon found princess cadence was standing there admiring her mane in the mirror. Melody used her magic to strap cadence down and the she pulled out a potato paler. She then trotted over to her and started to peal her flank. Cadence started to scream, blood pouring out of her cyan heart cutie mark. Once she a pealed a few layers of skin off, she pulled out a can of acid and then she poured it on cadence's face deforming it. Cadence shrieked, then melody summoned scallop and cut open cadence's stomach and found a child. The thought of killing two princesses at once, she ran her hoof through her fiery mane. She pulled out the unborn infant and held it she felt her heart race. What was this felling? She tried to snap its neck but she couldn't. Melody looked at cadence she was half dead. The only thing melody could do was finish her off. She grasped cadence's neck tightly and then twisted, she then heard an all mighty churching nose. Now what to do with the child? Melody felt guilty for the first time in her life. Suddenly discord popped up he looked at cadence "did you have fun?" discord looked down to see his daughter holding a foul and the smile changed to a face of concern. Discord crossed his arms "you didn't, did you?" He then bent down and realised melody was silently crying. He sighed and pulled them close "don't cry, daddy's here" she looked up at her father "daddy can I keep it?" discord jumped he then looked at melody's face she was really serious. He took the child from her and then teleported away. Melody made her own way home. When she got in she was shocked to see discord holding a baby. The young prince had not been harmed. Discord turned to his daughter "he must know that you killed her" he said firmly. Melody bowed her head and trotted off. Three weeks later melody was in her** **House Of Horror** **with a client. She simply pulled out a steel bucket and then a blowtorch. Melody then trotted over to a cage of albino rats and pulled one out she then whispered "Are you hungry Angle?" stroking its head. She strapped her friend down, she then picked up the rat, the blowtorch and the steel bucket and put the rat on the stallion's stomach and then super glued the bucket over the small white animal. She than began to heat the bucket up, the rat was screaming like a young foal. "Don't worry whilst its screaming it won't hurt you... too much" she said pushing the blowtorch closer to the bucket. The room soon fell silent and the stallion began to shriek whilst the rat clawed its way throw him. The poor insistent rat didn't know what he was doing, it just wanted out and soon it was. There was a small fleshy hole right throw the stallion. Melody then took her right hoof and rammed it into the rat tunnel. She closed her eyes and severed the moment. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice behind her, her ears went flat to her head. It was just shrieks of an innocent child but she knew one day he would understand what was going on. She ripped her hoof out of the body causing blood to splatter everywhere; she shook her head and used her magic to clean herself up. She then turned around to find a pink foul with blue hair. She gazed blankly into the Childs purple eyes. The young mare held her arm out to melody; she then picked her up and put him on her back. The young mare squealed with pleasure, throwing her tiny hooves in the air. When they got inside Melody put the foul on the marble floor, she then scooted off. She found Discord with a frying pan on his head "dad what happened?" she then used her magic to remove the pan. "Where is that little rascal?" discord said clenching his claw. Melody giggled then shrugged her shoulders. Discord stormed off to find the filly all the time calling her name "Kayla, KAYLA! Where are you?" he beckoned. The young alicorn popped up right behind discord and the summoned a pair of scissors; she then tried to cut his tail off. Melody quickly ran across the room ripping the scissors out of Kayla's hooves. "No bad girl" Kayla started to cry but melody just simply walked off. Discord watched as his daughter finally took responsibility for the infant. Two months later...melody was up to the usual in her House of Horror. She pulled out a pair of giant scissors and cut off her play mates head, blood spurted out all over the room. Melody rubbed the crimson liquid all over her body; her mane flicked ferociously. She then shoved her hoof in to the neck of the beheaded pony. She moved her hoof around until she found her voice box and ripped it out and threw it out in to a decomposing bin. She then used her magic to pick up the green recycle bin and poured it over herself. Most the body parts had turned horrible and slushy. She then decided to eat some of the decomposing flesh; she took a bite out of what used to be a foreleg and then began to swallow the chunk of decomposing leg. Her face turned lime green; she started to projectile vomit all over the place. She soon regretted eating rotten flesh and had defiantly learnt a life lesson. "I'm never doing that again" she said trotting out of the small hut. She went inside and found Kayla stabbing a stuffed toy, melody when absolutely mental at this display. Discord was just standing there watching the infant stab and slash the toy. "Kayla you can't go around stabbing stuff sweetie" melody said looking at the toy. Kayla had slashed the throat and cut off all its limbs. She looked down at Kayla, she sighed "why" she started crying "you're not my daughter!, you're not my flesh and blood!...you don't have this!..." she stopped Kayla couldn't understand a word she was saying. She whipped the tears away from her eyes and picked the princess up "sweetie when your older...I'll tell you what I did" she watched the sunset and then put Kayla to bed but the only way to get her to sleep was a lullaby "hush now quiet now time to rest your sleep head...hush now quite now time to go to bed" she sang as soft as possible; discord turned himself invisible and watched by the doorway. One year later... melody was out of town on a hunting trip. She was hunting down this green mare until she heard a foal crying, but she didn't care over the last year she had learned not to let her emotions in the way. She pulled out a blood covered chainsaw and chopped them up in to tiny chucks some of their organs where left in one piece. Then she thought of back home and Kayla. what had she done? A tear trickled down her face; she shook her head "NO! ...it's too late now" she galloped away from the scattered organs and headed home. When she returned she found this strange creature sitting in the dining room. Discord quickly rushed into the room "melody sweetie this is Rini" she looked at the female then turned to her father "you said you where the last of your species" discord rubbed the back of his neck "sweetie you may want to sit down" he said pointing her towards a chair. Melody sat on the chair she then crossed her hooves "daddy!" discord sighed "sweetie back when I was young...way before the stone stuff...I had a good friend and until today I thought she was dead" discord looked at his daughter hoping for a response. She just stood there, an awkward tension built up in the room. Melody heard Kayla in the room next door; she trotted out the room trying not to laugh. 3 days later...melody was playing with Kayla when discord came in floating on a candyfloss cloud "hey daddy...you happy?" discord smirked at his daughter. "Can you tell" he said sarcastically. Melody rolled her eyes she had got used to her father's sarcasm "so why are you so happy?" discord froze he was scared melody would get jealous of Rini. He gulped "Mel...it a surprise" melody got up and walked out the house with a chainsaw. Melody came across a strange stallion with bright a blue and green mane and tail. His coat was as dark as coal. His eyes filled with rage, lust and sadness melody walked over to him "hey there fellow...What's your name?" the stallion looked at her he saw himself in her. He raised his head "radioactive...who am I talking to?" Melody gazed at him "sorry I don't give my name out to my pray" she then grinned, showing all her sharp pointy teeth. Radioactive stood up "ma'am you should walk away. Now!" melody shook her head. She then pulled the chainsaw off her back. Then she pulled the cord and the chainsaw began to raw, Radioactive looked up at melody "so you want to play...do ya?" He then sniggered. Melody swung the chainsaw at radioactive. He opened his wings and took to the skies. He pulled out a rusty blade and tried to drop in on melody but she jumped. Melody wasn't that quick, the blade caught her face; going straight across her eye, Blood pouring out all over the place. Melody knew at that point she had bitten off more than she could chew. She picked back up the chainsaw and started to cut down a tree. "TIMBER!" radioactive got the message a tried to get out the way but the tree was too fast. He was squashed underneath it but not without a plan. He grabbed the blade from before and rammed it straight through her heart. Melody grasped the blade, with the last of her strength she managed to pull it out. She fell to the ground with a thud blood splattering all over the place. He trotted over to her and pulled out a gas mask. He then tilted his head and said "Are you my mummy?" pulled the gas mask of and began laughing. "What a wimp" he said as he was walking off. Discord started to get worried when melody hadn't returned. He sent a message to Rini; she popped up straight away in a cloud of green smoke. "Dissy sweetie, I'm here" discord looked at her a tear rolling down the side of his face. He looked out the window expecting to see her any minute but what he saw wasn't melody. He saw a black stallion covered in crimson blood. He teleported outside and floated towards the stallion, He coughed, the stallion jumped "yes sir" he said looking down at his bloody hooves. Discord watched the stallion "excuse me but my daughter has gone missing have you seen her?" radioactive knew it was the mare he had just killed. "Sorry sir, I haven't seen anypony until now" discord looked in to his deep red eyes "ok thanks for your time" and radioactive was back on his way again. Discord turned around and went inside "Dissy darling she will turn up" discord looked down at her "anyway you don't need her" her purple eyes flashing green. Discord thought he was going crazy and just dismissed what he had just witnessed. He stood there holding Rini close, he looked down "I have to go and look for her" Rini needed to think of something to make him stay "sweetie what if she is on a date?" discord froze a thought of it, a chill was sent done his rickety spine. Discord thinking of the day she left.** _Why did she take a chainsaw?_ **Rini came up behind discord and wrapped her paws around him, feeding on the love for that unicorn mare. Discord fell to his knees; he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his cold heart. "Rini...what's going on? Rini cackled "oh so naive Dissy...I'm not that Rini girl" discord looked at the imposter his eyes filled with rage. With a flash of green there was a black bug like pony standing in front of discord. His eyes filled with panic for it was the changeling queen herself. Her blue cobweb mane, her glittering green eyes fluttered at discord. "Do you still think I pretty Dissy?" she hissed discord thought about the bug queen "yes" he then brag his claw to her face and kissed closing his eyes so chrysalis would believe it . Chrysalis was in shock the creature she had always loved finally loved her. She couldn't hurt him no more, she automatically stopped feeding. Chrysalis fell to the ground, foam pouring out of her mouth. Discord picked her up and put her delicately on the sofa, he then bent down a kissed her forehead. Ran is paw through her mane and left. What he found destroyed him. She was cold her mane had gone out. Her once blood red coat had gone almost silver. Her stunning green eyes would never see another day. He vowed he would find the pony that had done this. The only random pony around for miles was that stallion with the brightly coloured mane. Discord tracked the stallion down. He stood there had his claw round his throat ready to strangle him but the he realized that would be to clean. Discord pulled out a small blade and slight radioactive's stomach, all of his guts fell out. Discord started to pull out his large intestine, after 1 hour he finally got to the end. He put his paw up into his rib cage and pulled out his heart "you won't be needing this!" he then dropped the body to the ground "you messed with the wrong pony" discord teleported to melody he picked up her decaying body and took it to outside his castle. He then clicked his fingers and shovels started to dig a hole. Kayla came rushing out "Mel-Mel wake up you said you would tell me!" tears streaming down the filly's face. Discord turned around and put melody in the dirt "he's gone now sweetie...Rest in..." discord broke down it was the first and only time Kayla would see him cry.**

 **The end...for now**

 **So I hope this cheered you up buddy** **I loved writing this. Doctorwhooves Rikley**


End file.
